barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Child Kids Saying Before the Barney Says Segment (Season 3) (Same as Season 1)
Here's the list about child kids are saying "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says!" before the Barney Says Segment that is used in all of the 30 Barney & Friends Season 3 episodes from Monday, February 27, 1995 to Friday November 10, 1995. Child Kids Saying Before the Barney Says Segment (Season 3) (Same as Season 1) #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right For Me #Playing It Safe #Hop To It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down On Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy, Birthday Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be A Friend #I Just Love Bugs! #When I Grow Up #12345 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash, Party Please! #Carnival Of Numbers #A World Of Music #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Oh, What A Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone Is Special The Queen of Make-Believe WATER.jpg|Water Slide My Family's Just Right For Me FAMILIES.jpg|Children Hugs Playing It Safe SAFETY HELPERS.jpg|Safety Helpers Hop To It! EXERCISES!.jpg|Amazing Exercise! Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! 4 AFRUIT GROUPS!.jpg|4 Fruit Groups Four Seasons Day MATTHEW S. CARLTON.jpg|Matthew S. Carlton The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard All colors!.jpg|Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre Going Places! SAD! Because REBECCA self snider laugh.jpg|Sad Faces Caring Means Sharing ICE CREAM.jpg|Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre Down On Barney's Farm BRANCHES.jpg|Branches What's That Shadow? OFF.jpg|Lights Off Happy Birthday, Barney! PARTIES.jpg|Parties Alphabet Soup! BIKES.jpg|Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre Our Earth, Our Home EARTH CLEAN & GREEN!.jpg|Earth Clean & Green! Let's Help Mother Goose! Workshop!.jpg|The Children's Workshop-Piano, TX Be A Friend Paint Spider.jpg|Capers For Kids "I Just LOVE Bugs" Tractor!.jpg|Animal Tractors When I Grow Up... Teddy is a child read.jpg|Child reads a teddy! 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! HANDS!.jpg|Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre Practice Makes Music FOREST RAIN!.jpg|Rain Forest Hi, Neighbor! At The Super Market!.jpg|Super Market! A-Camping We Will Go! Camping Night!.jpg|Camping Night! A Splash Party, Please COCHRAN CHILD CENTRE!.jpg|Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre Carnival Of Numbers CHILD KID AT LIBRARY!.jpg|Library Of Numbers A World Of Music IMproved The Musics Scotland, Isreal, Africa, China & Mexico.jpg|Improved The Musics Scotland, Isreal, Africa, China & Mexico Doctor Barney Is Here! THE MEDCINE CENTRE.jpg|The Medicine Centre Oh, What A Day! MATTHEW S. CARLTON!!!!!!!!.jpg|Matthew S. Carlton Home Sweet Homes SKI!.jpg|Cochran Chapel Child Development Centre Hola, Mexico! THE MEXICO.jpg|The Mexico Everyone Is Special Workshop! Again!.jpg|The Children's Workshop-Piano, TX Children's Friends WATER.jpg FAMILIES.jpg SAFETY HELPERS.jpg EXERCISES!.jpg 4 AFRUIT GROUPS!.jpg MATTHEW S. CARLTON.jpg All colors!.jpg SAD! Because REBECCA self snider laugh.jpg ICE CREAM.jpg BRANCHES.jpg OFF.jpg PARTIES.jpg BIKES.jpg EARTH CLEAN & GREEN!.jpg Workshop!.jpg Paint Spider.jpg Tractor!.jpg Teddy is a child read.jpg HANDS!.jpg FOREST RAIN!.jpg At The Super Market!.jpg Camping Night!.jpg COCHRAN CHILD CENTRE!.jpg CHILD KID AT LIBRARY!.jpg IMproved The Musics Scotland, Isreal, Africa, China & Mexico.jpg THE MEDCINE CENTRE.jpg MATTHEW S. CARLTON!!!!!!!!.jpg SKI!.jpg THE MEXICO.jpg Workshop! Again!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation